So You
Perfil *'Nombre artístico:' ''Soyou (소유)thumb|266px|Soyou *'Nombre real: Kang Ji Hyun (강지현) *'Profesión: '''Cantante, Bailarina, Modelo, Actriz MC. *'Fecha de nacimiento: *'Lugar de nacimiento': Isla Jeju, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura: '''1.70cm. *'Peso:' 50Kg. *'Signo Zodiacal:' Acuario. *'Signo Zodiacal Chino:' Mono de Agua. *'Tipo de sangre:' AB. *'Agencia:' Starship Entertainment Biografia Nació en la isla de Jeju el 12 de febrero de 1992 y vivió allí hasta el primer grado. Tuvo un casting como cantante en un retiro de la escuela, fue durante el primer año de la escuela secundaria. Cantó la canción Gavy NJ durante un show de talentos y resultó que un funcionario de una agencia de talentos había estado allí. Fue alumna durante unos tres años, incluyendo el momento en que era integrante de 4Minute. Temas para Dramas * Saying I Love You - Playful Kiss OST * It’s Ok - Gloria OST - Soyou y J2 woo Colaboraciones *Oficially missing you, too - Geeks, Soyou. *White Love - K.Will, Soyou & JeongMin. *Goodbye - Hong Dae Kwang & Soyou. Programas de TV *2010: Children Of The Night (With Infinite) *2011: Hello Baby Sistar & Leeteuk (Super Junior) *2010: Super Rival 2 (vs. Miss A) *2011: STAR DANCE BATTLE (vs. [http://es.drama.wikia.com/wiki/Rainbow Rainbow']) *2011: Super Junior Foresight *2011: Idol Star Athletics Championship *2011: Idol conference. *2012: 도전1000곡 (Desafío 1000) *2012: The Beatles Code 2 (Con U-Kiss) *2012: 4Minute Travel Maker (Ep. 3) *2012: MBC Chuseok special *2012:Wrestling Idol *2012: Sponge Zero *2012: MBC World Changing Quiz Show *2012: MBC Talk Show *2013: Hello Baby Boyfriend (Ep. 1) *2013: MC de M!Countdown. *2013: MNET School Of Rock *2013: MBC 2013 Idol Athletic Championship *2013: JTBC Shinhwa broadcast *2013: I Love You More Studio (Sistar and Shinhwa) *2013: Inmortal Song 2 *2013: The Human Condition *2013: JTBC Miracle Korea *2013: KBS Yoo HeeYeol's Sketchbook *2013: SBS Hope TV Live *2013: High Society Programas de Radio *2010: ShimShim Tapa *2011: Kiss The Radio *2011: MBC Radio *2011: Starry Night Radio *2012: Boom Young Street *2012: Kiss The Radio Anuncios *2010: Samsung Yepp *2012: Pelicana Chicken *2012'': Korando C'' *2012'': Snickers'' *2012'':Let's be Cafe Time''! *2012: Nepa ISENBERG *2013: Solar-C *2013: Ocean World Curiosidades * '''Grupo Kpop: Sistar *'Familia:' Padres, hermano mayor (ocho años mayor) y hermana mayor (cuatro años mayor). *'Especialidad: '''Cocina, Canto y modelaje. *'Personalidad: 'Se caracteriza por ser madura, cariñosa, tímida, alegre y graciosa. *'Color Favorito: '''Verde manzana y rosado. *Dicen que se parece a la actriz Lee Mi Yeon. *Comparte habitación con Dasom. *Ella y Dasom son las más altas del grupo. *Resulta que Soyou se habia estado preparando para ser parte de 4minute. "Soyou y 4Minute estaban juntas en los años de aprendiz. Sin embargo, Soyou salió del grupo a sólo unos días antes de que el grupo hiciera su debut. Después del cierre del debut de SISTAR en Music Bank, Soyou lloro después de bajar del escenario, se emocionó tras recibir una palabra de aliento de su amiga Hyuna". *Ella, Baek Ho de NU'EST y Jung Hee Chul de ZE:A son los unicos idols cantantes de Jeju. *Le gustan los chicos que tienen aspecto de malos, como el actor Yoo Ah In. *Es amiga cercana de Nicole de KARA, Key de SHINee y WooHyun de INFINITE. *Soyou dijo: "Yo no hablo, la gente me ve como una mujer tranquila, me limito a sentarme en silencio con mi pelo largo y liso". *Tiene problemas de vista, por eso es común verla entrecerrando los ojos. *No le gustan las serpientes. *Es buena imitando voces. *En una boda cantó la cancion "I Choose You to Love You" junto con la cantante original, Hyorin. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XOfFKlDC73g *En una foto de graduación se le ve un parecido con la joven actriz Jin Ji Hee. *El tiempo que ha estado en SISTAR, ha cambiado el color de su cabello en tres veces 2010 castaño oscuro (color natural); a fines del 2010 castaño claro/rubio y actualmente, es de color caoba. *Le gusta comer de todo, por mas extraño que parezca. *Le gusta dormir desnuda. *Hyorin dijo que Soyou nunca conseguiria un chico, porque es muy exigente y cambia de gustos muy rapido. *Contó haber visto un fantasma. En la tranmision del 2 de julio de KBS Hello, compartió una historia acerca de un momento en el que vio un fantasma: "Durante mis dias de aprendiz , recuerdo haberne subido a un ascensor con un amigo, cuando se abrió la puerta alquien estaba parado allí, asi que grite, entonces mi amigo me miro´y me preguntó ¿Qué te pasa? No hay nadie allí. *Desde que hizo el juego de los Pockys con Sungkyu de Infinite, siempre se les vincula. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HNuxYU5e72M *Durante los Melon Music Awards 2012, mostró su esmalte de uñas a sus fans, donde se podía leer STAR1 en dorado. *En un reciente episodio de "Mnet School Of Rock", Soyou lloró tras la fría acogida de los alumnos del colegio al que visitaban, esto resultó siendo una broma sorpresa hecha por la producción del programa. *Realizó una performance en Inmortal Song 2 con la canción "You like me, I like you", junto a Seung Ho y Mir de MBLAQ. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MW407jMzMHA *En el Music Bank Jakarta 2013 realizó un solo con la canción "I think I". *En una presentacion de "ma boy" en el (k-pop dream concert) una fans le entrego una polaird para que soYou se tomara una "selca" ella acepto gustosamente. estando en pleno show en vivo. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CmwPhDzzl-U Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:Kbailarin Categoría:Starship Entertainment Enlaces *Perfil (naver) *Perfil (nate) Galeria Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:Kbailarin Categoría:Starship Entertainment